Fairies and a Vampire
by FullmetalVampire123
Summary: Timmy and his godparents are off to Youkai Academy! He's quickly thrown into the school's violent lifestyle. Can he deal with the fighting? What about Cosmo and Wanda? It's not like he hasn't saved the world before...
1. Chapter 1

In the far away land of Dimmsdale, California, a young boy in a silly pink hat with buck teeth and long, messy brown hair was in a terrible mood.

Timmy Turner had graduated from Dimmsdale Middle School at 14 years old with decent grades and few friends. He spent his summer having a blast with his fairy godparents as usual, and he wasn't too excited about preparing for high school.

The letter he received from the high school, however, put him in a worse mood.

"This sucks! I can't believe Dimmsdale High School is turning me down! Can they even do that?"

Timmy held a letter from the high school in his hand while pacing back and forth in his room. His godparents watched him with mixed expressions.

"At least you don't have to go to high school!" said Cosmo in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Getting turned down means he'll have to go through the 8th grade again, idiot," said Wanda.

"Oh… well, at least you know most everything already!"

Wanda zipped his mouth shut with her wand.

"I'm not going through the 8th grade again!"

"Sweetie, you know you could just wish that they accepted you…"

"I would, but that's stupid! I had decent grades! They should accept me with making me wish for it!" shouted Timmy, collapsing on his bed. "If they don't want me, I'm never going to their stupid school!"

"If you ask me, this sounds like a bad setup for a fanfiction," said Cosmo, but Wanda and Timmy ignored him.

"Oh Timmy! Get down here son! Your mother's fixed dinner for us!"

Timmy shuddered at his Dad's voice. Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their fishbowl, which Timmy put under his arm before heading downstairs. His mom and Dad were waiting patiently at the dinner table. Mom's food looked good, but underneath the pretty exterior, it tasted like pure sewage.

"I'll never understand why you bring those fish down to dinner with you, Timmy!" said his Dad, laughing.

"Yeah, whatever…"

The boy's mellow face turned into a smile when he noticed Cosmo repeatedly running into the glass walls of the bowl. Mom joined the two at the table and Dad's smile grew bigger (if that was physically possible).

"Timmy, I know you were disappointed about getting turned down by the high school, but we found a solution!" spoke Mom enthusiastically.

"Yes, son! Since I broke our car- I mean, it broke down! Anyways, since our car broke down I've been forced to walk home through the creepy graveyard every night! Last night I happened to be walking through it behind a priest who dropped this!"

Dad held up a yellowed flyer that looked like it was printed on parchment.

"Youkai Academy?"

"Yes! It's a Japanese boarding school that accepts any student at any time of the school year! And since it's in Japan, you'll be joining in the middle of their school year!"

"But I don't speak Japanese!"

"That's your problem! Anyways, I mailed in a form and you're going this weekend! The bus will be here to pick you up Monday, 8 o' clock sharp!"

Timmy grumbled and snatched the flyer out of his Dad's hands before picking up his fishbowl and going up to his room.

"Hey, he didn't even eat dinner! Oh, well. Who cares? More for us!"

Mom and Dad high-fived before digging in.

"I swear, sometimes I think my parents don't even care about me!"

"Oh, Timmy. That's what you have us for!"

Cosmo poofed out the fishbowl and gave his godson a hug. Wanda followed.

"Youkai Academy… I've heard that somewhere before!" exclaimed Wanda. "I just can't put my finger on what's special about it…"

"Who cares? It's a boarding school, meaning a whole year without my dumb parents! And since it's in Japan, nobody knows what a loser I am so I can make new friends!" Timmy said excitedly.

"That's it, sport! When life gives you lemons-" Cosmo cut off Wanda before she could finish.

"Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons, what I am supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Cosmo Cosma lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man whose gonna burn your house down... with the lemons!" shouted the green fairy with excitement.

"That's it, no more Portal 2 for you," said Wanda, grabbing Cosmo's ear and dragging him to the fishbowl.

"Today's Saturday and your father said the bus was coming Monday so I suggest you start getting your stuff together while we do the same!" Wanda stated before poofing into the fishbowl with her husband.

Timmy smiled. As long as he had his godparents, life would be good.

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

"What should we do for our last day in Dimmsdale, Timmy?" asked Cosmo.

It was Sunday, the last day before Timmy and his fairies left for the mysterious Japanese boarding school, Youkai Academy. The human boy was walking down the sidewalk with his godparents following him, disguised as Huskies.

"I've got no idea, but I feel like going out with a bang!" said Timmy, smiling.

"Oh Timmy!"

And oddly familiar, obsessive sounding voice came from behind a tree to his right. He and his fairies froze, then slowly turned to find their fears confirmed.

"I heard you were leaving to go to a foreign boarding school! How cool!" said Tootie, coming up way too close for the brown-haired boy's comfort. "I'll miss you and your oddly colored pets!"

She kissed him on his cheek before retreating to her house. Not more than a second after she stepped inside, her older sister stepped out.

"THE TWERP'S LEAVING? NOW WHERE WILL I GET ALL MY BUSINESS FROM?"

Even as a 14 year-old, Timmy was still being baby-sat by Vicky. His parents still didn't think he was old enough to be left at home alone. That was one of the many reasons he was glad to be leaving for a new school.

"NOOOO!" screamed Vicky as she fell to her knees on her front porch.

Timmy just shook his head and walked on.

Next he happened upon the popular kids, Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad. He was way over Trixie now, and just gave her a little wave out of mild appreciation when they walked by. She shot him a small smile before turning up her nose like the other three.

"Hey, Timmy!" called Chester, who was standing beside the mall with AJ. "Me and AJ are shopping for our school supplies! Wanna come with?"

"No thanks, guys. I'm going to an overseas boarding school."

"What? Why?" asked AJ with a bit of shock on his face.

"Dimmsdale High turned me down! I had average grades throughout middle school and they **turned me down!**"

"That's sad, man. I had worse grades than you and they still put me through," said Chester sadly.

"Won't Crocker be disappointed though! He's moved up a grade every year just so he could be Timmy's teacher."

Timmy laughed.

"Yeah, it's gonna be funny on the first day of school when he shows up and finds out I've left. You guys do the honor of telling him for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, buddy! We'll miss ya!"

Chester and AJ gave him a hug before heading into the mall. Meanwhile, Sanjay and Elmer were shocked to hear the news from a nearby bench.

"Timmy's leaving? NOOOO!"

The boy in the silly pink hat shook his head again and walked on.

The magical trio came across Francis next. The bulky bully was still in 4th grade and he was hoisting a former classmate up the flag pole.

"Hey Turner. Words going around that you're leaving for some fancy overseas school. I'll be said when I don't have your skinny ass to wail on."

Timmy's eyes widened and he turned and ran in the opposite direction before Francis could throw the first punch.

"Wow, Timmy! You should run track!" commented Cosmo out of nowhere. Timmy rolled his eyes.

"Timmy Turner! I have received word that you are leaving Dimmsdale! Whatever will I do without you?"

Mark Chang had emerged from the dump with a sad look on his face.

"It's not like I'm leaving forever!" said Timmy defensively.

Mark ignored him and ran back into his ship.

"Big baby…" mumbled Timmy.

"So, sport, what are you thinking for your big last day in Dimmsdale?" asked Wanda.

Timmy stopped walking and scratched his chin for a second before a large smirk appeared on his face.

"I wish Chip Skylark and Brittney Brittney would hold a 'Timmy Going Away' concert right here in Dimmsdale!" he shouted triumphantly.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled at each other before raising their wands and making it so.

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

"Man, that was great! Especially when Chip gave us the mic and you two did a duet! That was awesome!"

Timmy collapsed on his bed as his godparents floated above him.

"Oh, we're glad you think so. Cosmo and I are pretty musically talented…"

The green fairy poofed up a microphone and starting singing a random Beatles song. Wanda zipped his mouth shut again.

"I guess we better get a good night's sleep since we have to wake up so ear-"

"TIMMY TURNER!"

There was a loud explosion, and Jorgen Von Strangle walked out of a mushroom cloud into Timmy's bedroom.

"AHHH! What did I do this time?" he screamed.

Jorgen laughed.

"Nothing! I just came to say goodbye you silly human!"

"Oh… wait, goodbye? You can poof to me wherever I am!"

"You are correct! Although I limit my visits to Youkai Academy as much as possible!"

The trio gave him their best confused look.

"Very well then! I will see you later! GOODBYE!"

Jorgen turned to exit and Timmy tried to ask him about Youkai but before he could the head fairy was gone.

"What's so odd about Youkai Academy?"

*****Fairy and a Vampire*****

In the crisp early morning, Timmy Turner and his godparents waited patiently for a bus outside the Turner residence.

"Why does Jorgen limit his visits?" the brown-haired boy wondered aloud.

"I wish I could remember, sport. All I know is that there's something special about the Academy."

Timmy was holding the goldfish bowl under his arm, and Wanda and Cosmo were floating around inside it. There were more convenient ways to carry them around, but carrying the bowl with him would establish to the other students that he had goldfish when he came to the school and the bowl didn't just randomly appear in his room. He hoped the ride to Youkai wouldn't be too bumpy.

This morning Timmy had gotten dressed in the school's uniform (which was a rather odd green color, like teal or turquoise). It was a bit too formal for his standards, so he had left the jacket undone and the shirt untucked. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and he still wore his silly pink hat (which he had upgraded when he turned 13 so that it was now a military style cap with goggles that he wore backwards).

The bus pulled up several moments later, and Timmy was unimpressed till the door opened.

"**Hey there, kid. Welcome aboard."**

Timmy's eyes widened and he suddenly didn't want to go through with this, but he stepped on board anyways. The bus was empty so he took a seat in the middle, far away from the creepy Bus Driver. He said nothing, so the Bus Driver turned back to the wheel and drove on.

After 15 minutes, the bus's only passenger was sound asleep with his fish bowl in his arms. Cosmo and Wanda were starting to drift off too, and they got a nice nap before the pink fairy realized something.

"Timmy!" she whispered.

Her godson's eyes slowly blinked open.

"Whaaat?"

"How are we getting to Japan on a bus?"

Timmy's eyes widened.

"Hey, driver dude! How the heck are we getting to Japan on a bus? Last time I checked you weren't Miss Frizzle and this wasn't a magic school bus!" he demanded.

The Bus Driver chuckled darkly.

"**You'll see, kid, you'll see."**

The driver made a hard right and Timmy gripped the seat and his fish bowl.

"Watch where you're driving you maniac!"

The driver laughed harder. They entered a tunnel and things grew dark.

"Wha… What's going on?"

Timmy and his godparents looked around as the walls of the tunnel began to glow different colors. It seemed to go on forever before the walls turned dark again and there was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"No! No! Don't go into the light!" said Cosmo.

The bright daylight blinded them temporarily as they exited the tunnel and the bus came to a slow stop.

"Dude, what the hell just happened?"

Timmy got up and looked accusingly at the Bus Driver.

"**I wish you good luck son. There's a nice view on this cliff. Take a good look. You may not see it again."**

The boy gave him a confused look before shaking his head and getting off the bus with his stuff. He watched the bus drive back into the tunnel and disappear. Then his head turned to the view.

It was a nice view. The cliff overlooked a red sea that seemed to go on forever. On the edge there was a gnarled, dead tree and a scarecrow with a sign written in Japanese on it.

"Crap! I forgot this school is in Japan! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I knew Japanese!"

The fish raised their wands and it was so. Timmy was able to read the sign now and saw that it had the name of the school written on it.

"Youkai Gakuen… which translates to Monster Academy? Ah, whatever."

He turned around to look in the direction of the school. There were dark clouds surrounding it and he swore he saw lighting flash in the distance.

"Creepy… And I have to go through a forest of dead trees to get to it? Kill me now!"

"Okay!" said Cosmo stupidly, raising his wand. Wanda smacked his fin down.

"Might as well start walking, sport!"

"Might as well," he sighed.

And so Timmy Turner trudged through the dead forest to his first day of high school.

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

"There's supposed to be someone here to meet me…"

Timmy approached the front of the school and looked around.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late!"

A boy with spiky brown hair dressed in the school's pants, shirt, and tie (but not the jacket) emerged from the building.

"My name's Tsukune Aono. I'm your class president," he said, breathing heavy.

"Mine's Timmy Turner. Nice you meet you."

He extended his hand. Tsukune took it and shook it firmly.

"Um, we're in our first class right now-homeroom-but after that's over I'll take you to the dorms so you can put your stuff away. That is, if you don't mind carrying it."

"No, not really. I don't have much."

"Good. Um, here's a map of the campus and a key to the boys' dorms. Follow me, if you will, to class."

Cosmo and Wanda observed their new surroundings as the two boys walked down the hallway.

"This is Miss Nekonome's class, our homeroom class."

He slid open the door to reveal a neat classroom with lots of students chatting and a catlike teacher watching over them.

"Nya, class! Today we have a new student joining us! Please introduce yourself!" she said.

After Tsukune took his seat, Timmy swallowed nervously.

"Um, I'm Timmy Turner. I'm from Dimmsdale, California. These are my goldfish."

Cosmo and Wanda smiled. Someone in the back commented on how fish weren't supposed to have teeth, but they were ignored.

"It'll be nice having you in class, Turner-san! Please, take any empty seat."

Seeing as he only knew Tsukune, Timmy chose the empty spot right next to the class president. The class went by smoothly (something Timmy wasn't used to) and Tsukune took him straight to the dorms afterwards.

"My room is straight across the hall from yours," said Tsukune, pointing at his dorm door. "If you need anything, just ask. Now, we better be getting back to class."

Cosmo and Wanda transformed into bats and perched on Timmy's shoulders.

"Since you're in my class, I'm assuming you're in first year too?" asked Timmy.

"Yep. Although I was here for the first semester."

"Yeah, I came from America and our system works differently. We have a semester system, not a trimester like you guys."

"Ahh. So you have bats and goldfish?"

Tsukune pointed to the pink and green bats on his shoulders.

"Uh, yeah…" responded Timmy nervously. "The bats sort of follow me everywhere, y'know?"

"Oh."

He and Tsukune chatted as they walked to their second class.

It was in the second class that he found out what Youkai's strange purpose was.

"Alright class! Since you know this a school for monsters learning to coexist with humans, some of you need to work on your human disguises more!"

Timmy's jaw dropped.

After the class was over, the human boy took refuge under a staircase. Wanda and Cosmo returned to their regular forms.

"School for monsters? I'm gonna die!"

"That's what it was! I swore there was something I remember about this place!" said Cosmo cheerily.

"I'm not a monster! I'm human! They'll kill me!"

"Uh, Timmy? We're your _fairy godparents _remember? We grant wishes," said Wanda.

"Oh, right! I can just wish myself into a monster! But what kind of monster? There are zombies, werewolves, mummies…"

"It doesn't have to be a _scary _monster, Timmy. It could be any kind of supernatural creature," interjected Wanda.

"Aha! I could be a fairy!"

"That wouldn't work out. The moment you make the wish Jorgen would poof you away to the fairy academy!"

"How about a half fairy?" pondered Timmy.

"There's never been a half fairy," stated Cosmo.

"I guess that would give you half the magic with none of the restrictions."

"Alright then! I wish I was a half fairy!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and with a POOF! Timmy was turned into a half fairy. A silver crown appeared above his head, and he found fairy wings on his back.

"No wand?"

"You're only half fairy, sport. Since you just have half the magic you don't need a wand to control it."

"I guess that makes sense…"

Timmy raised his hands and there was a glow about them.

"Cool! Hey, since I have to disguise myself like everyone else, I wish I had a human disguise that I could control at will!"

They raised their wands again and Timmy took on a human appearance.

"Y'know, since this is a supernatural school, you don't have to hide us," said Wanda excitedly.

"Stay disguised for now! I'll reveal you later."

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

"The new student seems really nice."

Tsukune was sitting down to lunch with his friends.

"You think so?" asked Kurumu before taking a bite of her food.

"Yeah, I invited him to eat lunch with us. There he is now."

"Hey, Tsukune!"

Timmy joined the large group at the table. After seating himself, he looked around and noticed his company.

"These… girls… are your friends?"

"Heh, yeah…"

"No! Tsukune is my Destined One!" exclaimed Kurumu before shoving Tsukune's face in her chest.

"No! He's mine! Tsukune will have my children!"

Mizore grabbed Tsukune's arm.

"Both of you stop!" shouted Yukari. "Tsukune is mine and Moka's! We'll lay together in bed, me in-between the two of them, no clothes…"

Everyone had stopped to stare at Yukari as she rambled on and on about her perverted dreams. Timmy gawked.

"How does an 11 year-old have such dirty thoughts?" Kurumu wondered aloud.

"Um, I guess we should all properly introduce ourselves. Guys, this is Timmy," said Tsukune after working his way out of the girls' death grips.

"Um, hi," said Timmy nervously.

"Heya! I'm Kurumu Kurono. It's a plea-"

She was interrupted by Mizore.

"Name's Mizore Shiraiyuki. How do yo-"

Who was in turn interrupted by Yukari.

"I'm the school genius, Yukari Sendo!"

Fed up with each other, the three started a downright brawl in the middle of the cafeteria. Timmy and Tsukune watched in stunned silence. Moka took this chance to introduce herself.

"Um, I'm Moka Akashiya."

"Nice to meet ya," responded Timmy.

"My little sister has a bat like those," she said, pointing to Cosmo and Wanda, who were perched on Timmy's shoulders.

"Uh, cool."

"Eh, I guess we should be getting to our next class…"

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

The day ended nicely, and Timmy had made himself comfortable in his room by wishing it into an exact copy of his old room.

"This is great!" exclaimed Timmy, leaping into his bed.

"It's almost like we never left!" shouted Cosmo.

The trio decided that it was getting late and that they should all try to get some sleep. This, however, was not to happen. They were all as wide awake as possible.

"This stinks. Walk time."

Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their bat forms and rested on their godson's shoulders. Timmy locked the door to his room and headed down the stairs.

The night air was chilly, and Timmy had prepared for this with a pink hoodie. His fairies shivered and huddled in close to his head. The moon shined so bright that it illuminated the entire courtyard between the girls' and boys' dorms, so he didn't have a hard time finding his way around. Little did the pink-hatted boy know, he wasn't the only one having trouble sleeping. Saizo Komiya was battered and angry.

"That goddamned Aono! I swear I'll kill 'im…" muttered the broken monstrel.

As if his injuries from his fight with Tsukune weren't enough, he had been beaten up by his boss, Mido, as well. Even if he wasn't in tip top fighting shape, Saizo was going to take his anger out on somebody.

That somebody just happened to be Timmy Turner.

"Hey, moron in the pink hat!" shouted the wasted orc.

"Who are you calling a moron, moron?" came Timmy's response.

"YOU, MORON!"

Saizo dropped his disguise and pounced at the boy. Timmy rolled out of the way.

"Crap! I can't fight to save my life, fairy powers or not! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I could fight really well!"

The two bats looked at each other briefly before raising their wands.

"So the moron is a coward too," Saizo chuckled. "I bet you're also a weakling!"

"Gosh, this guy's a huge asshole!" said Cosmo. "Get 'im, Timmy!"

Timmy let his disguise fall, revealing his silver crown and wings. Cosmo and Wanda (still in bat form) flew up into the air to survey the battle from above.

"A fairy? Pfft!"

Saizo broke into a fit of laughter.

"I'm a _half _fairy, you dick!"

Timmy gave him a hard punch in the stomach.

"Who's a weakling now?"

Saizo growled and tried to slash Timmy with his claws. Timmy used the monstrel's arm to push himself up and send a nice kick to Saizo's face. He retaliated by throwing the half fairy into one of the dorms upper floors. Lights in the building started to come on, and people were leaning out of their windows to see what all the noise was coming from. Timmy started to fall, but he was suddenly suspended in midair.

"Oh, duh! I have wings! I can fly!"

He zipped around in midair for a minute. Cosmo and Wanda floated beside him.

"This might help a little," said Wanda.

In a poof of magic, she and Cosmo turned into pink and green swords. Timmy grabbed the magic swords and swooped back down to Saizo. The monstrel reached up and swatted at Timmy, but he dodged and landed on the ground. By now several students were watching the brawl. Timmy spun the swords around quickly and lunged at his foe. Saizo reared back, ready for the kill, but his injuries were too much. He moved too slowly and Timmy slashed both swords across his chest. Blood sprayed across the ground and Saizo fell to his knees.

"Y-you…" sputtered the monstrel. "T-tell your fr-fr-friend Aono that he's a dead vamp! He's in f-f-for it… I… I kn-know…"

Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"Tsukune? What's he got to do with this?"

No answer was given. Saizo collapsed as his wounds became too much, and his breathing slowed until it stopped.

"He's… dead," said Wanda slowly.

"Good riddance," muttered Timmy.

Wanda and Cosmo returned to their bat forms. Timmy turned around to re-enter the boys' dorms, but Tsukune was standing in the doorway.

"Hey…" started Tsukune, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry about that. He was my problem, not yours…"

"Who was he?"

"Saizo Komiya. He was the first monster I ever fought here, and I just fought him again today. I thought he'd have given up… I guess I was wrong. I really didn't want you to be dragged into all this…"

"Nah, it's seriously okay."

"No, it's not! This is dangerous, you could die!" shouted Tsukune. "Ahh…"

He stopped shouting and pressed a palm against his forehead.

"Dude, you alright?" asked the half fairy.

"Nnh… I think I'm going to bed… I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Tsukune waved with one hand still pressed to his forehead and walked up the stairs. The lights in the dorms started to go off, and soon it was as quiet as it had been before. Timmy rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, now I'm tired."

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged worried glances. They headed back upstairs. After his fairies were fast asleep in their castle, Timmy sat up and rubbed his forehead.

"What on earth have I gotten myself into this time?" he wondered aloud, glancing around the empty room.

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

_Next time on __**Fairies and a Vampire! **__Timmy makes the hard decision of joining a club! Cosmo and Wanda are missing! So is Moka! What's going on? Who is Mido?_

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

**This might be the longest chapter I've ever written. Hopefully, if I take my time, I can make the rest of them this long :3 Anyways, for those of you who own copies of R+V, Timmy's hopping into the first season of the manga at the end of volume five.**

**This story is going to focus a lot on Timmy and his side of the story since we already know how things go for Tsukune. Cosmo and Wanda also play huge parts (when do they not lol). Anyways, Timmy. This is his story. Read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning, Timmy!"

Two cheerful voices awoke the sleeping teen.

"Gaah!" he yelped.

Timmy leaped out of bed and fell onto the floor of his room. Cosmo and Wanda floated above him, grinning cheerfully.

"It's a new day, sport! Full of more challenging… challenges!" exclaimed Wanda.

"And pudding!" added Cosmo, who proceeded to poof up a bowl of chocolate pudding.

"No pudding for breakfast."

Wanda smacked the bowl out of the green-haired fairy's hands. Timmy smiled.

"Got any wishes, sport?"

Timmy scratched his chin.

"Not at the moment. I'm sure I'll think of something later."

The brown-haired boy got dressed in his school uniform and started downstairs with his godparent's disguised as bats on his shoulders once more. It was a reasonable temperature out, and no signs of rain.

"Today might end up being a good day after all," mused Timmy.

Tsukune was just ahead of the half fairy, leaning against a large, dead tree. He'd been waiting a while for the other student to show up.

"Timmy, hey," he called.

"Oh, uh, hey."

"Listen, sorry about what I said last night. I just don't want you getting yourself into the same mess I did."

"No worries! I'm here to help. That's what friends are for, right?"

Tsukune grinned.

"Right! Hey, have any of the teachers talked to you about clubs yet?"

"Uh, no."

"Well, you will have to join one eventually. I'm in the Newspaper Club with my friends. It's pretty fun," Tsukune said.

"I'll consider it as an option."

The two walked to the school building, chatting along the way. Timmy told Tsukune about his friends and family in Dimmsdale. The pink-hatted boy hadn't noticed it until now, but Tsukune's neck was bandaged up.

"Hey, what happened to your neck? You hurt?" asked the younger boy.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little fight, no huge problem."

"Whatever, I guess."

The teachers _did _decide to talk to him about clubs today, and they laid out all the options. Timmy was overwhelmed by the choices. In his free period after lunch, he sat down with Cosmo and Wanda to look at the list.

"I need a little help here," he started. "There's too many to pick! And some of them don't even apply to me… I wish all the sports related clubs were marked out!"

Cosmo and Wanda (back in fairy form) waved their wands. Several items on the list were crossed out.

"Let's see… Voodoo Club. Nope, had bad experiences with that."

He marked out the Voodoo Club, remembering the bad experience with YooDoo dolls.

"Uh… Chess Club…"

"Chess is for nerds!" said Cosmo.

Timmy crossed out the Chess Club.

"Agh, this is taking too long! I wish all the boring clubs were marked out!"

With a poof, a large number of clubs were marked out.

"Ah, nice. Only the good ones left."

After a minute or so, Timmy gripped his head in defeat.

"This SUCKS! This school doesn't have any interesting clubs!"

"Tsukune did suggest the Newspaper Club," said Wanda.

"Right! And he said all his friends were in it! I guess I might as well stick with who I know…"

Timmy returned to his homeroom with the list.

"Nekonome-sensei, I'd like to join the Newspaper Club."

"Nya, really? I'm so excited! It doesn't have many members! This is great!" she exclaimed. "You're all signed up. They meet after school in classroom 1-3."

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

"Hoorah! Another member!"

Timmy was eagerly welcomed into the Newspaper Club. They really needed all the help they could get.

"You guys only have four members?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

"Five, if you count our club president Gin, who is **never here**," said Kurumu, her voice laced with murderous intent. "But, he's a perv so we're happy without him. Anyways, welcome."

"I heard you guys were more famous for the fights you get into than your papers," Timmy stated.

"I'd say it's about equal," responded Yukari. "They hear about the fights, and then they buy the paper to read about the fights."

"You wouldn't believe the other kind of stuff we cover," Kurumu said cheerily.

"You know what I can't believe?" started Moka. "That Ishigami-sensei was fired after one incident, but there have been numerous reports about Ririko-sensei and she's _still _teaching."

"It's because it's hard to find youkai math teachers," said Yukari.

The group showed Timmy the ropes, and he quickly caught on. In no time, he was putting his own ideas in. In what seemed like no time at all, it was time for them to head back to their dorms. He bid his new friends farewell and returned to his room.

"It's good to see you making new friends, sport! I'm proud."

Wanda gave her godson a big hug.

"Heh, thanks. Hey, I wish for a big dinner for all of us!"

The fairy duo raised their wands and it was so. Then the three of them enjoyed a large feast fit for royalty. Afterwards, Wanda helped Timmy with his homework. When it was done, she poofed up a fancy new video game for him and Cosmo to play while she relaxed. Soon, the pink-haired fairy declared it bed time, and they said their goodnights before they returned to their respective beds for the night.

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

The next day Timmy was in the best mood he'd been in since summer.

"I'm feeling pretty good today, you guys. Why don't you two go off and look around campus by yourselves? I don't need you following me around all the time."

"If that's what you want, then, okay I guess," said Wanda, unsure.

"Oh boy! This will be fun!" shouted Cosmo, flying in circles around his wife. "I'll get Phillip!"

The green-haired fairy poofed away into the castle. Wanda shot a worried glance at her godoson.

"Are you sure you'll be alright? We don't mind being around."

"Nah, it's okay! I'm sure."

He grinned at his godmother and gave her a thumbs up. She returned an uneasy smile.

The boy and his godparents parted ways at the exit to the dorms, Cosmo and Wanda going in one direction and Timmy in the other. He walked to school with Tsukune as usual.

"Hey, where'd your bats go?" asked Tsukune out of curiosity.

"I, uh, left them in my dorm," Timmy answered nervously.

"Okay…"

In their first free period they noticed an unusual absence.

"Eh? Moka's not at school?"

"That's not like her. Moka's usually on top of school stuff," said Kurumu.

Tsukune looked completely out of it. This peaked Kurumu's interest.

"Something wrong?"

"ACK! N-n-no, nothing!"

Timmy raised an eyebrow. He wished he could still read minds. Sadly, he'd sent off Cosmo and Wanda.

"Well, shoot…" Kurumu started. "There was something I wanted to talk to Moka about."

"What?"

"About… the monstrels we were talking about yesterday. I got kind of worried so I asked Gin about them. And he said…"

She explained about how he told her that some of the more powerful monstrels had formed a gang and that even the school enforcers were afraid of them.

"I want to make sure we're _all _on the lookout for them. I was going to warn Moka…"

She started messing around with Tsukune, and he ended up jumping out of his seat and hiding behind Yukari. Timmy was still silent, watching the conversation evolve. Tsukune was out of it, and Kurumu started to question him about Moka, then came on to him. Still out of it, he ended up walking off in the direction of the dorms. Not worried, Timmy went on with his day.

It wasn't until lunch that Timmy found out something was up. He tried to contact Wanda and Cosmo on his fairy phone, but they never answered.

"They always answer! Something's up, I know it! Tsukune hasn't even come back yet…"

He left the cafeteria and headed off towards the woods. After dropping his disguise, he flew up above the trees and scanned the area. Timmy felt a strong energy coming from an old, abandoned building. As he got closer, there was a loud rumble and some crashing sounds. He landed at the entrance and quickly entered to find Tsukune and a girl that looked like Moka with silver hair and red eyes.

_**WHERE'S COSMO AND WANDA?**_

His panic ended when he saw the two held under a butterfly net on the far side of the building.

"Timmy!" they shouted in unison.

With all his strength and magic he poofed across to them and lifted the net.

"You guys! What happened?" he asked as they wrapped their arms around him.

"The monstrels kidnapped us and brought us here along with Moka!" explained Wanda.

"You mean that's Moka?" he asked, pointing at the silver-haired beauty standing next to a wounded Tsukune.

"Yeah, sport, she's a vampire. No time for that though, that guy with the arm is dangerous!"

Timmy turned to face Mido, who had turned his attention from Moka and Tsukune to Timmy and his fairies. The behemoth started to charge at them, but was interrupted by a flying kick from Moka.

"You're fighting ME, not THEM!"

All Timmy could do was stare as she pounded him into the ground in a fury of flying kicks and deadly punches. She moved so fast that he could barely track her movements. With one final kick she slammed him face first into the rubble.

"Taking hostages, attacking from behind… You're just a cur who can't win without cheating," she said, looking down on the monstrel. "You're not even worthy of my anger. You're just _in the way._"

The other gang members started to panic while Moka returned to Tsukune and started to help him up. Timmy was already standing with his godparents on both sides of him when Mido started to crawl back out of the ground.

"Heh, so it's true what they say about vampires. You can channel your monstrous energy into pure power. A simple, but horrific talent… Every one of your blows hits as hard as anyone else's special attack."

Timmy's jaw went slack in awe of the power Mido described. Did Moka, little, cute, harmless Moka, really hold that power inside her? From what he had seen, he could only say yes.

"Well…" Mido spoke. "That's still not enough to defeat me, bitch."

"What?" Moka exclaimed.

"Vampires aren't just known for having the most strengths. They have the most _weaknesses _too. Crosses. Silver bullets. Oh yeah, I've done my research."

A hissing noise started throughout the building. Timmy and his fairies looked all around for the source of the sound.

"Don't tell me…" mumbled the vampiress.

"And there is one thing that saps a vampire of all its power… Is it true, Moka? Is a vampire helpless against this?"

The next sound was the sound of a thousand sprinklers turning on all at once. Moka's eyes widened and she spun around quickly. The whole scene seemed to slow down as Mido surveyed it with a cocky grin.

The water came pouring down and not but a second after it hit Moka did a bright burst of electricity erupt with a crackling noise. She screamed.

"What's going on?" shouted Timmy over the noise.

"Vampires greatest weakness is pure water!" answered Wanda. "If they touch it, it drains their powers!"

"Moka-san!" yelled Tsukune, running towards her.

"I made it especially for you by rerouting the fire hydrant! What do you think of my shower?" asked Mido.

Moka grunted in response, and the monstrel slammed his giant fist into her side.

"I… I can't-"

"What's the matter _vampire? _Where's that arrogance? Where's your power?"

"**MOKA-SAN!**" screamed Tsukune.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

"B-but-"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the sappy Moka you love. I don't need help. Least of all from _you,_" she said, glaring at the boy through her pain.

"What do _we _do?" asked Timmy. "We're just standing here!"

"Nothing, yet," came Wanda's response. "This is their battle right now."

Mido proceeded to go on about some pride-ish crap and launched another deadly blow at Moka.

"**DIE!**"

There was a huge explosion. When the dust cleared, everyone was shocked at what they saw.

"Wh-what the hell?"

Tsukune had blocked Mido's blow with his entire left arm. Mido jumped back several feet, shocked.

"Stupid! Why did you do it? I told you, I don't need any help!"

"Moka… give me… your blood," mumbled the wounded boy.

"What?"

"I… couldn't take it… when you told me you didn't need me. You mean… too much to me. _You._ Not just… the Outer Moka. Give it to me… The power… to protect you."

There was silence for a second between the two. Then Moka spoke.

"No… That's madness! I told you! It's too dangerous! If I give you my blood now it could kill you!"

Tsukune coughed up blood.

"Is he okay?"

Timmy tried to run for his friend, but Cosmo grabbed his arm. When he turned around, they were both standing in full-size adult forms.

"Wha-"

"Let them figure this out," said Cosmo.

"Now do you understand? Why I told you I didn't need you? Why I pushed you away? And tried to send you back to the human world?" Moka said, angered.

She leaned in towards his neck.

"Because I didn't want you to die," she murmured softly before biting into his skin.

It seemed like an eternity before she fell from his side. Tsukune placed an arm underneath her so she fell smoothly. He stood silently, his back to her.

"Ts… Tsukune?"

His appearance had changed drastically. His eyes were now blood red with slits for pupils, and a black, web-like pattern was running up his neck from the bite marks onto the side of his face. His hair had gone from a dark brown to a light hazel, verging on silver like Moka's. A deadly aura emanated from his person. Timmy shuddered.

"Wh-what?"

"Heh heh…" Mido chuckled. "What now? I don't know what you're thinking, but I want you to know I appreciate the entertainment. I won't even need any tricks to beat you down!"

Tsukune was silent, only giving his opponent a vacant look.

"Cosmo! Wanda! _What the fuck do we do?_"

Tsukune bent forward, and a shard of rock popped out of his back. Blood spurted out in a steady stream until his skin healed itself.

"No idea," whispered Wanda. "And watch your language!"

"A vampire who doesn't mind water, eh?" came Mido's voice. "Don't know if that means your weak… or strong, pal. But you're entertaining-that's for sure! Makes me want to beat you down even more!"

All eyes were on the monstrel, waiting for some move to be made.

"And if I kill you… then the purebreds will know… They'll see the true power of the monstrels!"

He lunged at the younger boy.

"HAHAHA! CHEW ON THIS, **TSUKUNE AONO!**"

Mido launched his heavy fist at Tsukune. It hit him in the chest, causing the boy to stumble a bit. The monstrel reared back for another attack, but something was up with Tsukune.

"No!" shouted Moka. "Don't attack him! Tsukune is-"

Her warning came too late. Tsukune lunged forward and landed a hard blow on Mido's stomach. A loud crack rang out through the air and a shockwave pulsed through the monstrel's body. He coughed up a bunch of blood. They hung that way for a moment, with Mido in midair and Tsukune's fist in his stomach. Then physics took its course and the monstrel was sent flying into a nearby object.

At this time, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari appeared at the building's entrance, surveying the gruesome scene. Tsukune was now holding an unconscious Mido by his throat and grinning like a madman.

"Tsukune!" called the group.

Moka's head turned to find her friends approaching. Timmy and his godparents also joined the four.

"Moka-what's going on? Is he okay? Are you all right? And what's with the water coming down?"

Kurumu shot off a barrage of questions.

"I'll shut off the water!" called Yukari.

"No worries," said Timmy. "I wish the water was off!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands. With a poof, the water pipes shut off and the rain stopped.

"How'd you do that?" asked Yukari.

"No time," said Timmy. "What's going on with Tsukune?"

"This is a nightmare… My worst fear come true…" muttered the vampiress.

"What?"

Before she could answer, a loud boom distracted the group. They turned to find Tsukune, laughing while wailing on Mido's body, blood flying everywhere.

"Ts-Tsukune?" called Kurumu. "Wh-what are you…?"

"Somebody stop 'im! Mido's unconscious! He's gonna kill 'im!"called one of the monstrel gang members.

The gang pounced on Tsukune, but he paid no mind to them, nor was he intimidated. He proceeded to incapacitate every one of them in a brutal manner. It was not a scene for the weak hearted.

"I-it can't be… Please tell me… that _isn't… _Tsukune?" mumbled Kurumu.

"His body…" Moka started, finally speaking up. "… was so weakened… that the blood I infused him with… has turned him into a _complete _vampire! And not just physically… Ferocity is in our blood. It's in our nature to be hunters, killers… And now… that's Tsukune's nature too! Tsukune has turned into a ghoul… a killing machine doomed to wander the world in search of human flesh!"

Moka stood and started walking towards Tsukune.

"Oh, why didn't you _listen _to me, Tsukune? Why didn't you go back to your own world?"

Realizing what was about to happen, Timmy balled up his fists and poofed in between the two vampires before Moka could get close enough.

"What are you doing?" cried Moka.

"I'm not letting this happen, dammit!" shouted Timmy.

He reared back and launched a punch at Tsukune. It landed dead on the side of the ghoul's face, making him lurch backwards. Tsukune came back with an array of punches, but Timmy smoothly dodged every one… except the last. He went tumbling backwards into the wet dirt. Pushing himself up out of the mud, he wiped his face.

"I wish all trace of the water was gone!" he shouted.

And so it was. The building was as dry as a desert in August.

"You used to be nice, goddammit!"

Timmy outstretched both his arms and let his magic build up in the palms of his hands before aiming it at Tsukune. He had intended to launch a bolder at the older teen, but this was not so.

"A cow? A fucking cow? You're shitting me."

Timmy had, in fact, launched a cow at Tsukune. He stopped in the middle of battle to look down at his hands and shake his head.

"Haha, that seems like something I would do!" laughed Cosmo.

The ghoul was momentarily confused too. He stopped to look at the bovine creature. It mooed in fear. He smacked it out of the way, killing it.

The battle resumed.

For several more minutes, the two teens clashed, exchanging blows. Timmy landed a few good hits while Tsukune landed several. In one quick flash, the ghoul struck the half fairy diagonally, slashing down his chest from his right shoulder to his lower left side with his finger tips. Timmy stood slouched over for a moment before blood began to spray from his chest.

"AUGH!"

He fell to his knees, finally at the ghoul's mercy.

Tsukune chuckled and launched the final blow, but something was blocking his way.

That something just happened to be Cosmo.

"Nobody hurts my godson like that, you hear?" he screeched in fury.

A gold beam of energy spouted from the tip of his wand, turning it into a rather efficient sword. He slashed up and down the brown-haired ghoul's chest, blood seeping into his already ruined white shirt. With a finishing hit from Cosmo, Tsukune was knocked into a pile of rubble. The green-haired fairy stood triumphantly over him.

In a brief moment of intelligence, Tsukune grabbed a large rock that had been broken so three sharp prongs stuck out. He leaped up while the fairy was distracted with his victory, spun him around, and proceeded to drag the rock from Cosmo's upper back, over his right shoulder, and down to the middle of his chest. Cosmo's grin faded as blood began to color his shirt red and he fell to the ground. Tsukune cackled in victory and was about to kick the fairy when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Cosmo reappeared in Wanda's arms next to Timmy.

"You idiot," whispered the pink-haired fairy in sadness. "You're both idiots."

Moka, finally recovered, launched her assault on Tsukune. She high-kicked the left side of his head, finally doing some severe damage to the ghoul. He fell to the ground, clutching his face.

"Forgive me… I can't save you now. This is the only way. Please don't hate me, Tsukune…"

She continued her attacks until she attempted to stab him with her hand and ended up shoving it through a rock.

"STOP! What are you doing, Moka? Be careful or you'll kill Tsukune!" Kurumu screamed desperately.

"That's right. I'm going to kill him."

"What?"

"No-the truth is… He's already dead. I'm only sorry that he wasn't blessed with the better fate-**true **death. Instead of the undead life of a ghoul. He has nothing like a life now. No soul, no will. He lives only to serve his instinctive lust for blood and flesh. If we leave him be, he'll be killing humans soon."

Kurumu started to cry.

"You know that Tsukune would never have wanted that. And the one to blame for making him into this… is me."

"**NO!**"

Kurumu put herself in between Moka and Tsukune, blocking her from assaulting him further.

"Do you value your life Kurumu? Step aside. Now."

"Don't act all tough with me, Moka! Your hands are shaking! I see right through you… You're trying to make us think you're a cold fish… that you don't have any feelings…but I know… I know how much you care. Still… I can't let you do this, Moka. I can't let you hurt him without going through us first!"

Mizore and Yukari had joined Kurumu in blocking Moka. For a moment, something seemed to show in Tsukune's eyes.

"You…" started Moka. "… fool! I told you to get out of my way!"

Yet again, Moka's warning came too late. Tsukune sliced across Kurumu's chest, drawing blood.

"Ts… Tsukune?"

He licked the blood off his hand and started laughing, and laughing, and _laughing._ Kurumu was in shock.

"**TSUKUNE!**"

Moka landed a solid punch on the side of his face, then another, then kneed him in the stomach.

"S… s… save…"

"K-Kurumu! Hang on, you're hurt but-" started Yukari.

"Not me! I'll live! Just save… Tsukune! Please…" she cried. "Save him!"

Moka slammed another fist into Tsukune's face.

"W-Wanda…"

"Shush, Timmy, you're hurt!"

"I… I know! Is there… Can I… save him… with a wish?"

Wanda looked sadly at her fallen godson.

"No, I'm sorry… Even if Cosmo was conscious and we were at our full power, our magic isn't suited to do what needs to be done."

"It's… okay…"

Wanda cried silently as she tended to her wounded husband and godson.

Another punch. Another. Another. The blows started to blend together.

"Tsukune!"

Moka gripped the collar of Tsukune's shirt and got ready to deliver another painful blow. Before she could, something twisted around her arms and restricted her. Two cloaked figures appeared on the balcony above them.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you get in my way?"

The taller figure in white dropped off the balcony and came towards them.

"_Honestly… and after all the trouble we went through to get here!" _the figure spoke. _"Show some appreciation, Moka Akashiya."_

"Wait, what are you doing to Tsukune?"

The man had taken Tsukune by the collar and pulled a cross from somewhere. It started to glow, and he pressed it against Tsukune's forehead. There was a bright flash, and the ghoul marks on his neck faded.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Moka cautiously.

The binds on Moka's unwrapped and the second figure took off her hood.

"Don't worry," she spoke. "We're not the enemy. He's an exorcist. And he's here to save Tsukune."

The group was surprised.

"Long time no see, everybody. Looks like there are some new faces too. I came to repay the favor I owe you from Witch's Knoll."

"Ruby!" spoke the group in unison.

"Severely wounded over here!" shouted Wanda.

The Exorcist's attention was turned to the group on the far side of the building. Cosmo was unconscious and Timmy was now knocked out too. Wanda was distressed-looking and tending to the two.

"_I had heard a child with fairy god parent's had came onto campus. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"Yeah, yeah. Just get them some help!"

"_No worries. Everybody's due for a visit to the hospital now."_

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

_Next time on __**Fairies and a Vampire! **__Everybody's hospitalized! A nurse is out for blood! What's wrong with Moka?_

*****Fairies and a Vampire*****

**Reviews. I want them. I want to get your feedback on this piece of shit. Tell me if you see any errors in any chapter!**


End file.
